List of Unreleased Songs
Various songs were recorded for Melanie Martinez's various projects over the years. Some were posted on Melanie's YouTube channel, then private/deleted. Others were cut from albums for various reasons; whether the songs did not match their respective album's theme, the standards were not met, or Melanie just disliked them. This is a comprehensive list of all the songs currently known. This list also includes unreleased, possibly older songs that may or may not have been intended for formal release at all. Additional information can be found on the songs' pages. Key * Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. * Italic typing indicates that the song was intended for one of Melanie's studio albums or EPs but was scrapped. * Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. * Strikethrough indicates that the song was once posted on her YouTube channel, but has since been removed and it currently remains unleaked and lost. Unreleased Songs * 1st Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez * 2nd Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love * 3rd Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez, Michelle Fantus & THE ELEV3N * 4th Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez * 5th Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez, Mitchy Collins & Larzz Principato * 6th Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez, Talay Riley & Rey Reel * 7th Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez & Dre Skull * 8th Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez * 9th Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez * 99 Cent Store | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love * Alone | Melanie Martinez * A Million Men | Melanie Martinez * A Thousand Words | Melanie Martinez, John Feldmann & Neon Hitch * Band-Aid | Melanie Martinez * Birthing Addicts | Melanie Martinez * Black and Blue | Melanie Martinez * Bombs on Monday Morning | Melanie Martinez * Bones Are Blue | Melanie Martinez * Can't Shake You | Melanie Martinez, Anya Marina & Jared Dylan * Curly Cue | Melanie Martinez * Dear Porcupines | Melanie Martinez * Empty Life | Melanie Martinez * Go On Away | Melanie Martinez * Gold Diggin' Love | Melanie Martinez * Half-Hearted | Melanie Martinez & Miles Nasta * Haunted | Melanie Martinez, CJ Baran & Kara DioGuardi * Heart at the Door | Melanie Martinez, Syience * Hey Alice | Melanie Martinez * I Don't Know | Melanie Martinez * I Love My Ride | Melanie Martinez * Intervals | Melanie Martinez * I Scream | Melanie Martinez, CJ Baran & Snow Tha Product * I Think I'm Crazy | Melanie Martinez * Jump Rope | Melanie Martinez, Justin Tranter & Nick Monson * King of the Arcade | Melanie Martinez * Milky Way | Melanie Martinez * Mistakes | Melanie Martinez & Robopop * Night Mime | Melanie Martinez, SmarterChild * Normalcy Will Never Be Achieved | Melanie Martinez * Oh, Carousel | Melanie Martinez * Psycho Lovers | Melanie Martinez, Robopop * Race | Melanie Martinez * Rough Love | Melanie Martinez * Run | Melanie Martinez * Schizo | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love * Silence Says | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love * Smoke | Melanie Martinez * Story of an Insomniac | Melanie Martinez * The One | Melanie Martinez * Time Flies | Melanie Martinez * Unhappy Meal | Melanie Martinez * Until Sunrise | Melanie Martinez, Syience * Violent Disease | Melanie Martinez * Where Do Babies Come From? | Melanie Martinez * Wicked Words | Melanie Martinez, Jared Dylan * You Love I | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love Trivia * Soap replaced Haunted, Tag, You're It replaced Jump Rope, and Play Date replaced Half-Hearted at the last moment. * Acoustic songs such as A Million Men, Bones Are Blue, Dear Porcupines, Intervals, Race, Rough Love and The One had their studio sessions leaked, not their official studio versions. ** Other songs such as Alone, Curly Cue, I Love My Ride, Milky Way, Oh, Carousel, Run and Smoke have not had either their studio sessions or studio versions leaked. * A Thousand Words, Dear Porcupines, I Scream, Unhappy Meal, and Where Do Babies Come From? are all considered explicit. ** Although Dear Porcupines is explicit, Melanie usually performed the song without the swear words. Category:Songs Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Partially Leaked Songs Category:Unleaked Songs Category:Lost Songs Category:Songs Removed From Cry Baby Category:Songs Removed From K-12 Category:Songs Removed From After School Category:Cry Baby Category:K-12 Category:Dollhouse EP Category:After School EP Category:Melanie Martinez Category:List